


click, click, snapshot

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sunwoo-centric, lapslock, music major choi chanhee, not rly beta, photography major kim sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: sunwoo is an introverted photography major who has to take a picture of something that tingles his curiosity for a class and, despite finding it stupid, he gives his best to find it.





	click, click, snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> recently i noticed that safe for that one [vent fic posted last month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900738) that i like to pretend that doesn't exist, i haven't started a new the boyz story SINCE BEFORE DECEMBER. not even any of my wips from these past months were tbz related..... which means i haven't started any the boyz story for nearly four months, and on december i only wrote because i took in some requested prompts......... i think i'm kind of excused, considering that [my tbz top priority is spau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932166) and that story takes me so much time to both planning and actually writing it that it wears off all my theb writing energy jshdjfasfh BUT! my body literally craved writing for the boyz, and since it's been ages since [12 princes](https://twitter.com/tbzficfest) opened a fest that i could claim a prompt, i decided to go around some of the prompts i have saved from [tbz prompt bot](https://twitter.com/thepromptz) from Months ago and write something small to both satiate my desire as well as feed the tag and my profile with a new work jkshdjsafhasfhsajd  
> without more rambling, please enjoy!  
>   
>   
> oh and ps this is the Third newsun on the tag and the third BY ME. please write newsun, cowards

kim sunwoo wasn’t a man of many words.

actually, scratch that. he _was_ a man of many words, but only when they were inside his head, or when they moved towards from his mind towards the tip of his fingers, writing down the many papers his classes required. and he was quite good at it, being one of the best students in his class. but _speaking_? to other human beings? that was something too hard for him. for that, he had little to no words.

the thing is, he needed to communicate with other people. he was a photographer and he needed to talk to who the photos were to, or to who he was currently taking pictures of. despite his major being of something _visual_ , he’d still need to speak constantly, and that was probably his biggest and only struggle while on his university.

at least he didn’t need to work that much yet, being financed by his parents and still having a couple of years until graduation, but still, he needed to speak out loud. you see, he had this really stupid work to do. stupid not because it was dumb, or because it was something no one could ever imagine a photography teacher to request. it was pretty common for them to tell their students to take pictures. but it was still week two of classes, week two of their second year, and their appointed work was something too subjective. to take a picture of something that tingles their curiosity. what kind of stupid work was that? and it wasn’t even important for his grade. it was just a small homework that the teacher had given to the class, some dumb exercise they had casually dropped without explaining the point of it, without explaining the reason behind it. it wasn’t mandatory too, so _really_ , it was all really stupid to sunwoo. but he was still a very serious student who hated to procrastinate, who hated to not do what the teachers told him to, because there was always this worry of it either being entirely pointless or having a very important lesson by the end of the semester, and he didn’t want to lose an opportunity to learn if it was the latter. despite, most of the times, it being more like the former.

so there was him around campus at four and something in the afternoon instead of where he would usually be at that time: on his dorm, in bed, playing videogames either with youngjae, if he hadn’t gone out with his australian boyfriend, or by himself, if the younger had a date that day. and he needed to find something that tingled his curiosity, something that made him want to know more of, something that made him want to capture its frame and stare at it, trying to decipher its secrets. but he had no idea what it could be, or where it would be. so he was pretty lost, despite knowing the place really well.

sunwoo sighed, walking around campus with quiet and slow steps, camera hanging on his neck, one hand supporting it still. he kept looking around the place and even took some pictures of the few plants that were around the place, some of the walls and boards - and sometimes drawn stuff, especially when it came to the fine arts building - and some of the sky whenever he moved in between buildings. but nothing that really made him want to know more of it, nothing that made him _curious_. it was quite frustrating.

he left the building he was on, moving towards the furthest one: the music building. he had never really entered in it before, safe to make a subject about audiovisual that he had taken for extra credits, but that was on a class on the first floor, so he wasn’t so sure of where to go, unfamiliar with its inside. but still, considering that it was the building he knew the least, he reasoned that _maybe_ it was where he’d find this thing that sparkled his curiosity. either that or he’d have to move towards his plan b, which was to go around seoul and try to find something somewhere. he wished that it wasn’t necessary, since he’d hate if he got lost in the middle of the city. at least if he got lost inside the campus he would still know how to go back home.

he sighed, putting the thought aside and looking around the place. there were fewer drawings on the walls when comparing to the fine arts building, but there were many posters instead, of people who are willing to teach an instrument or people who have a performance soon, or an event that someone is planning. the place was much more organized and sunwoo had always found funny to see the difference between the students of different majors and their buildings. it kind of remembered sunwoo of the theatre building, always so clean and full of people slightly too prideful, showing off whenever they got a job outside their university with folders and posters, and he considered that maybe the music kids were somewhere between them and the fine arts students, but definitely close to the theatre students. the photography majors, too, where somewhere in the middle of these two majors, but they were closer to the artists than to the actors instead.

the biggest peculiarity of the music building, however, was that they were some loud assholes. there were soundproof rooms somewhere in the building, somewhere sunwoo didn’t know, but it either wasn’t enough for all the students or they didn’t really like them. either way, it was loud. when he first entered he found it really odd, but now he was used with walking around campus and suddenly the sound of a violin came from somewhere. it was pretty much the same as the fine art building having so many colours filling the walls despite every student - in theory - having an assigned small workplace, or the photography majors hanging pictures randomly with their instagram written under the photo. it was probably what unified all of the students.

but despite them all doing something similar, there was nothing like the music building. he couldn’t understand how they could focus on their own practice with so many outside sounds… and what about classes? didn’t the teachers complain about the noise outside? it didn’t make sense for him. so he decided to keep walking, to where there was the least sound. he had no interest in it, none of these loud musicians made him curious, much the opposite. so he moved on.

eventually, the hall calmed down and, safe for his own footsteps, he didn’t hear a thing. he also didn’t see a single student, or teacher, or pretty much _anyone_ besides himself. he had gone up through the stairs and he was nearly at the top floor. he wondered if the place wasn’t off limits since it was so desert, but then a sound hit his ears.

not an instrument this time, but a voice. a really sweet, soft voice, singing calmly but with some intensity that made him stop everything he was doing and _listen_. he didn’t recognize the song but it still made him feel its emotions. whoever was the singer clearly knew how to pass them through their voice only. and it was obvious that, whatever that song was, it was somehow important to them, singing their heart out.

that was some passion, he quickly concluded.

and then he noticed that he was curious. that he wanted to know what song it was, who was singing it, but also that he wanted to keep hearing it forever.

he had found it.

hoping he’d not distract them, sunwoo started walking again, quieter this time, following the sound. and then he spotted them, sitting on the floor with legs crossed while holding a phone, a notebook in front of them. or, well, him. the man was listening to a song and singing alongside it, sometimes pausing to make a note onto the paper laying on the floor.

and damn. he was one _insanely_ pretty dude. with light pink hair, yellow plaided shirt and khaki shorts, wearing a pinkish eye shadow, a light coloured lipstick and pretty earrings, he looked like a model. sunwoo couldn’t help but stare at him, listen to his pretty voice, and ache with curiosity.

he didn’t put much more thought into it. he crawled down onto the floor and raised his camera into his eyesight, positioning himself in an angle that would capture the other’s entire shape, and _click_. he took about five picture before zooming in into his face, pressing the button many times before focusing into his hands, taking more duplicates each time. he spent some time just taking pictures, enchanted not only by his looks but also by his voice, until it hit him that he was taking pictures of a stranger without him knowing, too distracted with his song to look up and catch him. he felt bad for that, but also, that was for his assignment. but still… he had morals. that felt too creepy. and sure he could walk away and get away with it, only showing the pictures to the teacher and everything would be okay, he wouldn’t need to speak to him and wouldn’t embarrass himself. _but still_ … his guilt was louder.

besides, he really did want to know more about him. he was _itching_ to get to know more about him.

stupid photography teachers, he thought to himself, as he walked towards the other and cleared his throat. “excuse me.”

despite his voice not being exactly loud, it was enough for the angel to stop writing down whatever he was doing, pausing the music and looking up at him, mouth slightly open and hinting some curiosity as well. “yes?”, his sweet voice asked.

it was then when he realized he would need to talk to him in order to explain what just happened. and also, if he wanted to know the other more, he’d need to ask. and that was. uhm. not exactly ideal. but he’d do what it takes. “hello. i’m, uhm, kim sunwoo, a second year. i’m doing a photography project and took photos of you while you were singing and, uh, well… are you okay with me using it?”

it wasn’t all true, but because of the jittering he was feeling, he ended up blurting up whatever. it wasn’t _exactly_ a project and he wasn’t _exactly_ going to use these pictures, but still. it was mostly all true. and he still would rather him to know that he had pictures of him on his memory card.

the other didn’t really show many emotions at that, but he did smile at him with something that felt teasing. “really? week two and you already have a project?”

he felt even more nervous at that. “uh, well--”

“your teacher must be the devil, but i understand. i do have to finish this before the month ends otherwise my teacher will whop my ass as well”, he laughed at his own words. “choi chanhee. i’m on my fourth year of music major. singing, to be more exact, but i guess that was a little obvious, right?”

the younger gave him small nods. “you sing really well. it’s very good.”

“first you take pictures of me and now you compliment my voice? keep going like that and i might have my heart stolen.”

“ _…what_?”

at that the other laughed loudly. “i’m just kidding. kind of”, chanhee winked, looking down on his notebook. “and don’t worry, you can use pictures of my face onto your project if you like it that much.” he gulped down, feeling his cheeks burn. damn, was that flirting? and was sunwoo _enjoying it_? why was the older so captivating, why was he even more interesting the more he spent time with him? it was weird, how he kept getting more and more curious about him.

“can i take more pictures?”, he suddenly asked, not really thinking about it. but he realized he only had only captured chanhee from one side, from one angle, but now that he was looking at him from closer he noticed he was just as captivating. he wanted to capture all of him.

the older looked at him through his lashes. “if you let me see them later then sure. do you want me to do some specific pose or something?”

“no, no, just do your thing”, the younger one said, getting up with his camera on hands and positioning himself in angles different from the previous ones.

he smiled. “so you want me to sing.”

“yes. i mean”, he cleared his throat. “if-- if you want to.”

the pink haired one took a small breath, turning to his phone and playing the instrumental sound he was listening to before, soon opening his mouth and let the words leave his mouth. it was the same song, the same lines that somehow was now familiar for the younger, but they still left him without reaction besides fascination. soon the older entered into his vibe again, losing himself in his own music and sunwoo kept capturing it, admiring how much he shined as he sang.

chanhee was ethereal. he was a jewel. a treasure.

“i think that is enough”, he said after a while, his camera now feeling heavy between his hands. he was sure that he had gone a little too thrilled and took much more pictures than needed, but also, he didn’t put it much thought. he felt satisfied.

“can i see?”, he asked quietly, waiting for the photographer to come next to him and sit down. he pressed the buttons on the display, going to visualization more and swapping to the sides to show the older all pictures he had taken. he looked at it in awe, complimenting his own looks but also sunwoo’s skills with the camera, thanking him for the favourable angles as well as the worry with the sunlight that was coming from behind him, which could either improve or decrease a photo’s quality depending of how’s used, and the younger seemed to put that into consideration. “can i have some of these pictures?”

he gulped down. “s-- sure, but how--”

“hand me your phone”, he cut the younger’s words. “i’ll give you my number, text me.”

sunwoo tried his best not to panic. this really handsome dude whom he met like an hour or so was going to give him his number. this must have been a jackpot. he’s never been this lucky in his entire life. “h-- here.”

chanhee giggled. “you’re so cute”, he whispered to himself but the other still heard, feeling his panic grow. calm down sunwoo. you can’t die on the best day of your life.  

“well, since you’re here and you’ve heard me singing, can you give me your opinion on this song?”, he smiled, hopeful, as he gave back his phone.

“oh. sure?”, he said with a questioning tone, taken aback.

the pink haired didn’t say a thing about it and just tilted the notebook towards the younger, allowing him to give it a glare. “i wrote this by the end of my second year and start of my third year. a friend of mine who’s a composer is helping me since it’s my first time… my major doesn’t really require me to know how to compose or write, but i was curious so i gave it a go. but i’m not exactly sure if it’s all good.”

sunwoo read the lyrics, recognizing some of them from the few listens he had. it was really pretty, very emotional and romantic, about someone who was confessing to this beloved despite not knowing them for too long. about how they knew they were the one besides them barely talking, how the singer wanted to protect them on their saddest days and wanted to smile with them on their happiest days. it was really… cute. “wow. this is impressive. i love it. and it’s your first song? you can already sell this to idol companies.”

“don’t exaggerate”, he said in a whisper, clearly shy. “but thanks. it means a lot to me.”

“can i ask what made you write this?”, sunwoo asked, curiosity tingling.

that made the older laugh, staring at his hands resting on his lap. “honestly? i was bored and caught myself imagining, what if someone suddenly appeared in front of me and i felt in love? it had been ages since my last and only relationship and it’s not like i was chasing anyone to date or had any crush, but i was thinking about the what ifs, you know? so i just did and started writing it.”

“that’s… cool”, he replied, not really knowing what to say. “the emotions are really strong in it. i thought you had a crush, or dating someone.”

“nah. i’m painfully single”, he said with a sigh. “but what about your project? you never said what it’s about.”

the younger suddenly felt shy to talk about it, but considering that chanhee had told him about the music, he reasoned he shouldn’t be secretive about it. it was nothing much, even if it made him extremely shy to say out loud. “well, this teacher of ours… told us to look for something that… made you tingle with curiosity. something that made you want to know more and more, regardless of what it was.”

the older tilted his head, now staring at the other. “you took pictures of _me_.”

“…yeah.”

sunwoo was still not looking at the older’s direction, feeling his glare burn on his cheek that was most likely already flustered. he heard him laugh a bit, taking his notebook and closing it, getting up. “well, i don’t have classes the rest of the day. do you?”

he finally turned to chanhee, looking up at him. “uh, no. why?”

the pink haired one was smiling wide at him. “well, i’d love to tell you everything you’re curious about. but for that, you’d have to accompany me to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. and also let me ask some things about you too. so, what do you think?”

sunwoo blinked at that, still staring at the other, the sunlight now on himself, making his milky skin and light hair shine even more. “i’d love it”, he said, taking his camera to his eyesight again and taking one last picture before getting up and following the older.

he suddenly didn’t find talking this hard, and he suddenly didn’t find his teacher’s dumb request entirely stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt original post](https://twitter.com/thepromptz/status/969001864485367808) | [title credit, stan in2it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v91KLr4R5Rw)  
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [other links/about me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co)


End file.
